Midnight Happenings
by CherryMelody
Summary: Amu..." "What? Am I bothering you?" "What do you think?" "Um...no?" AMUTO oneshot series. Rated T for safety.
1. Annoying

A/N: Technically this is not my first fanfic. I used to be HarukaTenohFan, but I only wrote for Sailor Moon and Gilmore. I've decided to write for Shugo Chara!

This is just a short Amuto oneshot.

* * *

Annoying

She could hear the soft wind rustling the trees, the crickets chirping in the night. It was a peaceful moment, something that didn't happen very often. Her balcony door was opened slightly so he would be able to get in.

As she waited for him, a colder breeze came through the opening in the door. And as soon as it had came, it had gone. She involuntarily shook from the cold air that had hit her bare skin. Yet her ear was unusually warm...

"Cold, Amu?" a husky voice asked.

She jumped up, her face the color of a tomato. She smoothed out the wrinkles in her red silk pajama bottoms. There probably weren't really any wrinkles in the pants; the smoothing out the wrinkles was just to distract her from Ikuto so the blush would go away. "How did you get in here that fast?" she said, the confusion evident in her voice and face. He couldn't help but notice how the color of her faced matched the color of her pajamas.

"I'mmm aaa cattt," he droned on in a bored tone. She couldn't help but giggle at the way he said it. He lay down beside her, drawing small patterns on her arm.

"And?" she mused. She was trying to keep her voice calm despite the thumping sound that was pulsing in her ears.

"Cats are fast." It was a simple statement, but for some reason it made Amu giggle even more.

"Don't cats usually sleep all the time?" she questioned him. She tilted her head to the side, making her look even more confused than before.

"Not me." He continued to trace patterns.

"Why not you?"

"Amu..."

"What? Am I bothering you?"

"What do you think?"

"Um...no?" she said, grinning sheepishly. She suddenly sat up. "Did you hear that?" The look on her face was priceless. It was a cross between confusion and horror.

"Did I hear what?" he questioned, clearly annoyed yet amused by her actions. He sat up and put his chin on her shoulder.

"Aren't cats supposed have great hearing?" And the subject was immediately changed again.

"I think you might be confused with a dog," he said sarcastically rolling his eyes. He put an arm around her waist, pulling her gently down against the bed. "Why don't we go to sleep? You seem tired."

"But the noise!" she whined. She started to kick frantically, elbowing him in the pelvis whenever she got a chance. The words "Ow" and "Ikuto!" were heard many times over the next couple of minutes, yet neither of them were able to shut the other one up. Ikuto suddenly grabbed her and pinned her down solidly underneath him. It was instantly silent. "Would you just shut up?" He said before pressing his lips to hers.

It was soft and gentle, and it didn't go any further than that. Ikuto knew that Amu's overprotective father - who didn't approve of him at all - was sleeping just a few doors down. There was also her sister, who was known for popping in at the wrong moment.

He traced his index finger down her jaw bone, then slowly let it trail down her arm. She gasped at the feeling it gave her, even though she had felt it many times before. "If you're not quiet we'll wake up your parents, and you don't want that to happen, do you?" His voice was soft and gentle. It sounded more like he was talking to a five your old rather than and 18-year-old.

"Ok," she whispered quietly. He lay back down next to her, the smile on his face never leaving.

"Ikuto?"

"Are you going to ask me about being a cat again?"

She blinked twice. "No, but I love you," she whispered in his ear.

"I love you, too."

"You blushing, Ikuto?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out." And with that he captured her lips with his. She suddenly pulled back, her eyes wide with terror. "What's wrong?" he asked. His expression was concerned.

"Are you sure you didn't hear anything?" She said. He sighed.

"Are you ever going to let go of that?"

"No. I won't let go of you either, Ikuto."


	2. Beautiful Harmonies

A/N: I've actually decided to make this into a series of oneshots. I have lots of ideas, so I hope you all like it!

* * *

Beautiful Harmonies

"Please?"

"No."

"But I need to practice!"

"By yourself. If you didn't know, a solo is when you sing alone."

Amu was currently kneeling by the side of her bed, begging a half-asleep Ikuto to help her practice for her solo, which was conveniently scheduled for the winter concert tomorrow.

"You don't even have to sing that loud," she whined. She put her face in her hands to stop herself from screaming in frustration.

"Why do you even need help? You've been practicing forever. Let me hear you sing. I want to," he whispered, bringing his face closer to hers.

"Well...um..." she stuttered. His face was so close. She could feel his breath on her face.

"Please?" he begged, giving her a small kiss on the lips.

"Okay," she said, standing up and looking at him shyly. Then she closed her eyes and started to sing.

"_Kimi wo suki ni nate dorekurai tatsu no kana?_

_Kimochi fukurande yuku bakari de_

_Ichido kotoba ni shitenai kedo_

_Yuki no youni tada shizukani_

_Furitsumori tsudzukete yuku_

_Hold me tight konna omoi nara_

_Dareka wo suki ni naru kimochi_

_Shiritaku nakatta yo_

_I love_ you_..."_ She opened her eyes to look at him. "I'll sing with you," he said. She smiled at him and started to sing again.

" _namida tomaranai_

_Konnan ja kimi no koto _

_Shirazuni ireba yokatta yo..." _

He got up off the bed and stood next to her. "Beautiful," he whispered in her ear.

"You really liked it?" Her eyes filled up with tears.

"I didn't mean the song, I meant you."

"Ikuto. That was really cheesy!" she laughed and wiped the tears from her eyes with her sleeve. She stood on her tip toes and gave him a kiss. "But romantic."

"Just call me Cupid," he said. He suddenly picked her up bridal styled and took her over to the balcony. He looked up at the sky as it started to snow.

"Perfect..." she whispered.

* * *

I'm sorry this was so short! Some small notes:

_Italics meant Amu was singing._

Underlined meant Ikuto was singing.

_Both meant they were both singing._

The song was Eternal Snow by Changin' My Life. It was also on the anime Full Moon O Sagashite.

I hoped you liked this one!


	3. Merry Christmas

**_A/N: Oh my gosh! It's an update! I can't believe I finally updated! I am so sorry to those of you who have been waiting. This one is actually a Christmas one-shot. It's a little short, though. But I can tell you I have another chapter started, and it is called Broken. So I hope that it will be up sometime this week. As always, reviews are appreciated._**

**_Sorry for the long authors note!_**

* * *

The night sky over Tokyo was a beautiful sight at this time of the year. Lights covered entire city buildings, and houses looked like tiny winter wonderlands.

Amu sighed happily. She was amazed at how gorgeous everything was. Her own balcony was even covered in lights. She was sitting on a chair on her balcony, wrapped in a warm blanket as the snow began to fall. She was waiting for Ikuto to come so she could give him her present.

"Merry Christmas, Amu," a voice said in her ear. She wasn't startled. She looked up at him and gave him a peck on the lips. He gave her a genuine smile as a thank you.

"Merry Christmas to you too," she said. She got up and offered him her seat. He sat down and she sat on his lap.

"Do you have my present?" He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. She laughed.

"Who said I was giving you a present?" she teased. He laughed along with her. " No, really." Her face was serious for a moment, and then she started to laugh again.

"Well even if you don't give me a present," he reached into his pocket and pulled out a red box, "I'll give you one."

She took it out of his hands and started to unwrap it, trying to be careful so she wouldn't rip the paper too much. She gasped at what she saw.

It was a charm with a charm to represent each of her friends. A crown for Tadase, a bowling pin for Rima, a music note for Utau, a soccer ball for Kukai, a rattle for Yaya, a flower for Nadeshiko/Nagihiko, a ninja sword for Kairi, and a blue cat for Ikuto. It also had a heart, diamond, spade, and clover on it. She touched each charm gingerly.

"Oh my.... Ikuto! Thank you so much! You're going to hate my gift," she said sadly. She looked down at her hands as she put the bracelet on. He lifted her chin up with one finger. Small tears were coming from her eyes.

"Amu, don't be silly. Anything you give me will be fine," he said as he wiped away her tears and smiled. She handed him a small box wrapped in plaid wrapping paper.

"I made it myself. Well kinda." She looked down at her hands again.

He opened the box to find a small figurine of a boy who looked like Ikuto playing the violin. A girl who looked like Amu was standing next to the boy, leaning her head on his shoulder. It was painted so that the people were whering Amu and Ikuto's schools uniforms. The girl even had an X clip in her hair.

"I found a sculptor who was willing to make this, and then I painted it...," she said shyly. He set it down on the table next to him and wrapped him arms tightly around her.

"It's beautiful, Amu. I love it. Only God knows how you managed to paint it, though," He smirked. She gave him a small and playful slap.

"Merry Christmas, you silly kitty," she said as she kissed him. "I love you," she whispered against his lips.

"I love you, too." He looked up at the sky, watching the snow drift down to the earth below, thanking fate for giving him the best Christmas ever.


	4. Broken

**_A/N: Update! I have no idea where this one came from. but here it is!_**

* * *

**Broken**

A tall figure hopped from roof to roof under the night sky in Tokyo. His movements were as graceful as a ballerina. In his arms was a small, shivering girl who was crying in agony. He grimaced at the sight of his love in pain.

"Ikuto, are we almost there?" she whined, her voice almost breaking on the last word.

"Yes, only a couple of minutes," he whispered soothingly.

He landed on the balcony, his feet making a small thud. He opened the glass door carefully - he didn't want to wake up her parents - and carried Amu to her bed. She screamed before he put her down.

"I-Ikuto! Can you at least watch where you're going?!" She screamed. He set her down on the bed before she grabbed her damaged knee and hugged it to her chest.

"Hey, it's not my fault that Ran," he glanced at the small pink Chara floating above, "lost the Chara nar and you fell."

"I'm sorry, Amu," the Ran said, and floated down to nuzzle Amu's neck. Her eyes turned soft as she watched her.

"It's okay, Ran. I forgive you." She smiled. "Now, Ikuto, can you try to sneak downstairs and grab some ice from the fridge?" She looked up at him, her eyes filled with pain, though her voice and face were calm.

"Sure," he said, and made his way down the steps.

**AmUtOaMuToAmUtOaMuToAmUtOaMuToAmUtOaMuToAmUtOaMuToAmUtOAmUto**

"Ow, dammit," Ikuto whispered after he stubbed his toe for the millionth time. It had been almost five minutes, and he wasn't even close to the refrigerator yet.

He tiptoed closer and closer to the object in mind, carefully touching everything near him to make sure he wasn't about to knock something over.

"Watcha doin', Ikuto nya?" Ikuto grabbed the cat Chara and covered his mouth.

"Shut up, Yoru! We have to be quiet so we don't wake anyone up!" He sighed, annoyed.

When he got to the refrigerator, he opened the door slowly, hoping the light wouldn't come on before he reached the ice. He grabbed it and carried it to the pantry, putting it in a small plastic bag. He walked back up the stairs, more successfully than the first time. He then walked into Amu's bathroom and grabbed a wrap for her knee.

He walked into her room and saw her sleeping peacefully. He grabbed a pillow and put it under her knee before kneeling down and holding the ice on it. As soon as the ice touched her, Amu yelped.

"Cold!" she screamed. He chuckled at her. "Sorry. You can come sit over here, if you'd like." He stood up and laid beside her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I'm sorry you got hurt," he whispered, his voice small. She gave him a small kiss on the lips.

"It's okay. And thank you for the ice. My dad came in and asked what happened, though." She giggled.

"What did you say?"

"I said Tadase did it."


	5. Snow Bunny

**_A/N: Eh, heh heh... I really don't have an excuse for not updating sooner. So the best on I can come up with is I didn't get the idea until this morning! Which is true. It is really snowy outside right now, so I decided to go play in it. With jeans on. Not the best idea. I haven't played in the snow for a while. But that is how I got the idea!_**

**_This is really short, and I'm sorry about that!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara!_**

* * *

**Snow Bunny**

"I-I-t's col-ld," Amu stuttered. She pulled her covers over her more. It didn't help. At all. How could her heated room be this cold? She heard her balcony door open, and looked over to see Ikuto step inside. His hair was covered in snow, and she couldn't help but giggle.

"Let's play in the snow," he said in a bored tone. She looked at him with wide eyes.

"You expect _me_ to go out _there_? Do you even know what time it is?" She covered her head up before the covers were thrown off of her.

He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, her arms and leg flailing wildly. He walked over to her closet and grabbed her boots and set them on the floor. Grabbing her from over his shoulder, he put her feet in the boots. She stood there, shivering and staring at him incredulously. He glanced at her and grabbed her coat.

"What are you doing?" she asked him. He replied with a smirk as he slipped her coat on her. He put his lips next to her ear.

"I wanna play with Amu-koi," he said in a childish voice. He picked her back up and ran to the balcony and jumped off of it.

"Where are we going?" she asked. Her arms were enclosing his neck tightly.

"You'll see," he whispered in her ear.

He finally landed in the park. Snow covered the usually green ground. It had not been touched; it was a perfect blanket of snow.

"Beautiful," she whispered before he set her down on a bench. He pulled his violin case off his back and started to play.

Amu closed her eyes and listened to the melody. It was soothing, yet sad. The music stopped, but she didn't open her eyes until she felt a pair of arms slip around her waist and pick her up, throwing her into the deep snow.

She gasped in surprise as her arms and legs went numb from the cold. She closed her eyes and opened them back up to see Ikuto kneeling over her. He had a huge grin on his face.

"What did you do that for, idiot?" she screamed, before he pressed his lips to hers. He slipped his tongue in between her lips and pressed her deep into the snow. She forced her face away and gasped, "Cold!" He chuckled and picked her up out of the snow, sitting on the bench and putting her on his lap. She snuggled into him and sighed, happy to finally be warm.

"You make a cute snow bunny," he whispered, and captured her lips again.


	6. Navy Lace

**_A/N: U-P-D-A-T-E-!_**

* * *

**Navy Lace**

He hopped up to the balcony outside her room, slowly unlocking the door to let them in. Once he got inside, he lay down on her bed.

"Aren't you going to leave?" she asked him. All she got was a snore. A mischievous smile appeared on her face.

She walked over to the still figure and straddled him. His eyes widened as she leant down and forcefully kissed him.

He responded quickly, his hands slowly moving under her shirt and up her back. He slipped his tongue inside her mouth to dance with hers.

She let out a moan before moving her hands to his shirt, unbuttoning the first button. His hands grabbed hers.

"Aren't you afraid your parents will hear us?" She shook her head and attacked his mouth again, causing him to moan into her mouth.

He flipped them over so he was on top, his hands on either side of her head so she wouldn't crush him.

She continued to unbutton his shirt, staring at his flawless and muscular chest. He smirked at her intense stare.

His hand made its way down the side of her body, tracing over her waist and hips before he slowly unzipped her skirt. She gasped as he easily slid it off her. She grabbed his shirt and threw it on the floor before tracing her hands over his torso.

His eyes trailed back up her body before he attacked her neck, biting and kissing whenever he could. Her hands slipped around his waist, pulling her closer to him. He pulled her shirt over her head before throwing it on the ground. His hands slipped around to her back, and he was about to unhook her bra...

"Onee-chan!" Ami's voice came in from outside the door. She was knocking violently on the door. "Are you awake?"

Her eyes widened at the sound of her sisters voice before she pushed Ikuto off the bed and pretended to sleep under the covers. She snored silently.

"Guess not." The sound of footsteps faded away. Ikuto stood up and looked at Amu.

"Almost," she whispered.

"Almost what?" he asked, thinking something perverted. She threw the covers off herself. "What are you wearing?"

She had on a navy blue lace bra and panties.

With a cat on both the bra and the panties.

"Do you really love me that much?" he teased, crawling back over top of her.

"No, Yoru picked them out for me. He said you would like it."


	7. My Valentine

My Valentine

She sat on the edge of her bed, patiently awaiting the arrival of her boyfriend. No matter how much she had tried to sleep before he came, she couldn't. Her heart was racing, wondering if he would like the present she had gotten him.

Her room was cold, and the outfit she was wearing didn't help much. Her pink shorts were covered in purple and red hearts, and her tank top was white with a hear in the middle. In her hands was a small, red, heart-shaped box.

A noise outside her balcony made her look up in surprise. She smiled when she saw who it was. In all his cat-boy glory stood Ikuto, a small bag in his right hand.

She stood up and was shocked at how cold the floor was. She winced and tiptoed quietly to the door, unlocking it and letting him inside. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into his chest.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Amu," he said, leaning down to give her a kiss.

"Same to you," she said, continuing the kiss. He broke it and picked her up, carrying her over and placing her on her bed.

"Now, why don't you open your gift?" He picked up the bag from the floor and handed it to her, a small smile on his face.

She carefully took the bag and looked inside.

It was a music box, black covered with silver music notes. She opened it, and it played a beautiful melody. She could tell it was a violin. She closed her eyes and listened to the bittersweet sound.

"I wrote that for you," he said, sitting down next to her. She wrapped her arms around him, and he kissed her shoulder.

"Thank you," she said quietly. Her eyes were sincere. "I love it! Now, open yours!"

He took the small box and opened it. Inside was a collar with a cross, much like the on he usually wore. But it was somehow different. The collar was silver, and the cross was black. He turned it over and smiled. On the back, I love you - Amu, was engraved. He took it and put it around his neck.

"Do you like it?" Her eyes were anxious.

"I love it," he said, kissing her sweetly. He opened the music box, and they both laid down, drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**_A/N: I had to write a Valentine's Day one-shot! This is my attempt!_**


	8. Not Tonight

Not Tonight

They lay on the bed, turning in to face each other silently. Their eyes were locked onto each others. It was almost as if they were afraid to look away.

The tension in the air was thick, like when you can feel the air on a humid day.

He smiled a mischievous smile and grabbed under her knee, hooking her leg around his waist. His mouth was by her ear. Her eyes were still locked on his.

She quietly slipped her leg from around him and shook her head. "Like you really think something like that will work to do something like that."

She grabbed the blanket to pull it up over her almost bare shoulder. Before she had a chance to react, his hand slid up her arm and pulled the strap of her nightgown up, kissing her shoulder sweetly. He pulled her into a warm embrace.

"Thank you, Ikuto," she said, melting into the warmth of his body, "but it's not working."

He growled in frustration, taking one last chance. Slipping his hand up the skirt of her nightgown, he asked, "How about now?" She grabbed his hand and slammed it on the bed. She was not about to give up.

"Ikuto, don't you get it? I am not in the mood," she said, coughing and looking away in frustration, "to get you milk. If you want some, go get it."

"Fine," he said, standing up. "When you're in the mood for milk, don't expect me to get any for you." She giggled as he stomped his way down the stairs.

"Men. They will do anything to get what they want."

"I heard that."

* * *

**_A/N: I don't have a good excuse..._**

**_I'm sorry this is so short. I've been busy. I hope to update Business Affairs by this weekend. I promise it will be up soon!_**


	9. Rainy Nights

Rainy Nights

Amu opened her eyes slowly, not yet fully awake. She looked at the sleeping figure next to her tenderly before looking at her clock. It was midnight. She rubbed her eyes and slowly pulled the blanket off of her.

She tiptoed over to her balcony door and opened it without a sound. She stuck one foot out onto the cement, feeling a few rain drops hit it. "Perfect," she whispered wistfully. She stepped out onto the ground and closed the door behind her.

Rain drops hit her arms. Her body felt cold and wet on the outside, but it gave her a warm feeling on the inside.

She loved the rain. She loved everything about it. From the way it felt to the way the air smelled. She couldn't get enough of it.

The moon shone down from up above, giving just enough light. Amu looked up at it as a few big rain drops hit her face. She giggled and wiped them away. She twirled and spun and splashed in a puddle.

"What are you doing, Amu?"

Amu jumped and turned around to see a sleepy looking Ikuto standing in the doorway. He looked her up and down. Her white t-shirt was sticking to her body, her hair sticking to her face.

"I was just playing in the rain." Her eyes lit up. "Want to join?"

"No. I'm going back to bed." She gave him a sad look.

"Please?"

"No, I don't like the rain." She frowned as he turned around and closed the door.

"Baby," she muttered.

She turned around and walked towards the end of the balcony. Pushing her hair out of her face, she leaned her elbows on the balcony and rested her chin in her hands. She wished Ikuto would come out and stay with her.

Suddenly she felt arms wrap around her body. The warmth of his body made her feel even better than before.

"I thought you didn't like the rain," she said mockingly. He smirked.

"But I love you," he said, kissing her tenderly on the lips.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"My pleasure." He grabbed her hand and twirled her around. They stayed like that for hours, just the two of them under the moonlight.

* * *

_**5/3/09 AN: Oh ho ho... it's been a long time since I've updated, hasn't it? About two months, right? I thought I wrote a story after that! Oh, whatever. Anyway, I am so sorry! I've been really busy and haven't had the time to update! I should be able to update faster within two weeks, k? I have a project due May 18, so I've been really focusing on that! I have to write a letter to the reader (which is done), mini essay (also done), shape poem (again, done), news story (due Wednesday!), and four other genres. So yeah, that's my excuse. **_

_**In other news, I ordered the sixth volume of Shugo Chara! It just came out last week. It's supposed to come tomorrow!**_

_**So, yeah. Hope you liked the oneshot! - Cherry**_


	10. Perfume

Perfume

"Which one do you like the most, Ikuto?"

Ikuto was currently sitting across from Amu, 3 tiny bottles between them. It was late; his eyelids were half closed.

"They're all very pretty, Amu." He smirked and looked at her with his tired eyes.

"Please smell them. It will only take a minute." She looked at him with a pleading look. "It's not that hard. You just take off the cap, spray a teensy amount, and smell it." He sighed and took the first bottle. "Thank you!" she screamed.

He looked at the first one. It was shaped like a heart and had a red rose on the front. He didn't even look to see what it was called.

He grabbed a tissue a sprayed it with the perfume. He put it up to his nose a took a sniff.

It smelled like roses and rain. It was a nice smell, but it didn't fit Amu.

"Well?" she asked impatiently. He shook his head no. He put that one down and grabbed the next ? he thought. He hated the smell of lilacs. "What's the other one?" he said.

"Banana!" she screamed excitedly. He looked at her like she was crazy. And then an idea popped into his head.

He jumped on top of her, knocking all of the bottles off the bed. His legs were on either side of hers, his hands on either side of her head.

"Ikuto?! What are you doing?"

He buried his face in her neck and took a deep breath. A smile instantly appeared on his face.

He stood up and opened her balcony door.

"I like," he said, turning around and pointing at her, "that one." He walked out the door and into the night.

She sat there, confused and dazed. "I'm not wearing any perfume, though. So which one did he like?"

* * *

**_A/N: He liked the way she smelled without the perfume._**

**_Amu: I'm just too dense to figure it out._**


	11. Barely There

Barely There

"Amu?"

"Yes?

"What would you do if you saw me in my underwear?"

"Ikuto," Amu said, "what the hell are you talking about? One, I've already seen you in your underwear, and two, why are you asking me this at 2 o'clock in the morning?" Ikuto grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the bed.

"Let's go," he said, picking her up bridal style and runnig towards her balcony.

"Where are we going?" she asked, frantically kicking and swinging her legs and arms.

"You'll see," he answered, winking.

--

"What the hell?" Amu said, looking at Ikuto like he was crazy.

"Amu, you shouldn't swear."

"I can swear if I want to!"

"Anyway," he said, changing the subject, "I wanted to show you something."

"At a magazine stand? In the middle of the night? Shouldn't it be closed by now?" Ikuto laughed as he flipped through a magazine he had grabbed.

"Nope. It's open 24/7. The guy who own it lives in the shop," he pointed towards a door next to the stand, "right over there. He likes to be able to give people entertainment whenever they want."

"Oh," she said, staring at the door. "What do you want to show me? I really want to go back to my nice, warm bed."

"Just be patient. Ah, here it is." He flipped the magazine over and gave it to Amu, She looked at the magazine, and then at Ikuto with a cofused expression.

"A guy in his underwear?" She let out a small chuckle. "Is this some elaborate way of telling me that you like guys?" Ikuto laughed again.

"No. That's me." Amu took another look at the picture.

"No it isn't," she said.

"Yes, it is. You didn't let me finish before. I was going to say, 'Have you ever seen me in my underwear _in public_?'" Amu took another good look and gasped.

"Oh my god, it is you.' She looked at it for a long time before turning to him and saying, "Your not a model."

"I know, but I needed some money, and I was desperate."

"I'm going home," she said, putting the magazine back and walking away.

"You don't like it?" he said, a tone of fake sadness in his voice. She turned back around and smiled.

"Nope. It doesn't do you justice." Ikuto laughed and ran to give her a kiss.

* * *

A/N: This is the first update in awhile, isn't it? Sorry. I've been busy. This one-shot is weird, I know!


	12. Jealous

A/N: I really have no excuse... I didn't even realize that I haven't updated since August! I am so sorry.

* * *

"Who the hell is that?"

Amu sat on her bed, her eyes locked onto the computer screen in front of her. Ikuto stood beside her, two glasses of milk in his hands, the expression on his face one of confusion.

"Super Junior." She looked up and grinned at him before going back into her trance.

"It's one in the morning, and you're sitting here watching these..."

"Korean."

"...Korean boys dancing and singing words that you can't even understand." He looked at the screen again. This time they were all sitting on chairs in transparent boxes, the picture changing from each of the members. _What the heck?_

"Why does it matter if I can't understand them? They're good singers and dancers. Plus, the song is amazing. And they're _hot. _Especially Yesung. Oh! There he is." She pointed towards the screen.

Ikuto looked towards the screen just in time to see this Yesung guy. He wasn't anything special.

"He's not that good-looking."

'Yes he is. You're just jealous!" He looked at her, his eyes wide.

"No I'm not. I could do everything thos guys can do." He smirked at her. "I bet none of them can play violin." She looked up at him and smiled, then turned back to the screen. She typed in "Super Junior - Don't Don" and found another video. "Now what are you going to show me?" She began to fastforward the video.

"Just wait a second! Ah, here he is." She pressed play again.

This time there was one guy on screen, playing the violin. Ikuto had to admit he was pretty good.

"His name," Amu started, pressing the pause button, "is Henry Lau. Isn't he good?"

"Not really."

"Whatever." She closed the laptop and got under the covers. "I'm going to bed."

"Okay. I'll be in as soonas I go to the bathroom." He walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

About ten minutes later, he came out to make sure Amu was asleep. He grabbed the laptop and opened it up. He found the video and started to watch the part with the violin guy. "Hah. I'll learn this and then Amu won't think he's so amazing anymore." In her bed, Amu laughed a little to herself.

* * *

A/N: This probably wasn't my best, but I liked it.

Super Junior is so amazing, so please check them out! The first video I was talking about is called "SORRY SORRY". The second is called "Don't Don".

I hope you liked it. :)


	13. Trust

_A/N: An update. :)_

* * *

**Trust**

"Amu?"

"Hm?"

"Do you trust me?"

She looked at him, a sad look in her eyes. "Of course I do, Ikuto. Why would you even ask that?"

He came closer to her, his lips brushing the top of her ear. She shivered as he whispered, "Are you sure?" He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Ikuto, please stop," she muttered. Her hands grabbed his in an attempt to pry his hands apart, but he was too strong.

"Just tell me."

"If I didn't trust you, would you be sitting in my bed right now? In the middle of the night? _Without a shirt on?_" He narrowed his eyes at her.

"What does my partial nudity have to do with anything?" He smirked. " I know you like it and all, but you don't have to keep mentioning it." She blushed and punched him in the arm.

"Oh shut up! You're so serious one minute, then your mood changes just like that. It's really annoying."

"Amu, I'm sorry." He kissed her forehead and wrapped is fingers around hers. "Can I trust you?"

"See! There you go again." Her face softened as she realized what he'd said. "Ikuto... We wouldn't be together if we didn't trust each other. I love you, and I trust you. Please believe me."

"I do," he said. "I was just making sure."

"Okay. Now let's go to sleep."

"Whatever you say," Ikuto whispered, pulling Amu into a tight embrace.

* * *

_A/N: Oh wow, that was horrible. I'm so sorry! I need to try harder...._

_Anyway, I have a question to ask you all. I was thinking about changing my pen name... Please tell me what you think!_


	14. Chocolate Love

**Chocolate Love**

It wasn't as if I was like that.

Like hell I would ever be.

How dare that girl call me a slut when she's one herself. I hadn't even slept with anyone yet. Well, I had gotten close with Ikuto, but it hadn't happened.

Yet.

But still, she has no reas-

"Amu? Are you ok?" Ikuto's voice shocked me so much I jumped and fell off my bed. He just laughed and stared at me. "What were you thinking about? Me, I bet." Now he was smirking.

"Shut up. I'm a girl, I have problems, so I think about them!" I yelled, standing up and brushing my butt off. I didn't even bother sitting back down next to him.

"Oh, so you're on your period."

...

"No, idiot! Why would you even ask me a question like that?!" Now I was mad. He had a serious look on his face, but it looked like he was trying not to laugh. "_Don't even think about laughing at me. You do not want to piss me off right now._"

"Amu, I'm sorry. Please just come back to bed." He looked at me with pleading eyes, but I stayed put.

"No." I know I sounded like a little kd, but what do I care? He can't make me do anything.

"Amu." His voice was calm, but urgent. Why did he want me to come to bed so bad?

"Ikuto, no! I'm not tired right now!" I turned away from him, my arms across my chest and my cheeks puffed out. I was not in the mood to fight right now. I heard him sigh. Then Iheard a noise I couldn't put my finger on. It sounded like plastic. Wait, was he unwrapping a con-

"Amu, I have chocolate."

Okay, so it wasn't a cond... wait, did he say chocolate?

He knows how much I love chocolate. I turned around, not expecting to see Ikuto like _that._

He was sitting up in my bed, his cat tail and ears clearly visible. He was smirking, delicate piece of chocolate in between his teeth.

Damn it.

I pounced on him, straddling his hips as he let the piece of chocolate slip into his mouth. I pouted before attacking his lips with my own.

I felt his tail wrap around my waist as I slipped my tongue in between his lips. I could taste the sweet, sweet chocolate paired with Ikuto's own unique taste. His hands snuck around to my back and slipped up my nightshirt, playing with the hook of my bra. They lingered back down to my waist and played with the edge of my underwear, and I couldn't hep but smile against his lips.

His hands went back up to my bra as I still explored his mouth. I slipped my hands through his hair, pulling hard as he unhooked my bra.

My eyes widened and I jumped back, panting and trying to clasp my bra at the same time. Ikuto just stared at me, a look of confusion evident in his eyes.

And then I tasted the chocolate.

I looked down to see the small, delicated piece of chocolate in between _my _lips.

I slipped it into my mouth a bit down hard, sighing as the sweet flavor filled my mouth. Ikuto laughed and shook his head. He sat up and crawled over to me, a small smile on his face. I swallowed the chocolate and smiled back triumphantly. "Ha. I got the chocolate. Not you. Me! Haha." His eyes widened, but the smile was still on his face. I looked down at my hands, slightly embarassed at my childish outburst.

"So, you just wanted the chocolate, not me?" he whispered, placing his hands on my knees. He looked up at me, a fake look of sadness gracing his features. "I think I taste better than chocolate." I laughed and placed my hands on his.

"No, I think the chocolate tastes better." He frowned, his lip quivering slightly. "No, you taste_ much_ better than chocolate."

And that's when I pounced on him again.

Okay, so maybe that girl was right.

Maybe I am a slut.

But I think Ikuto is a good enough reason for it.

* * *

**A/N: Like always, I don't have a good excuse. But... I tried, right? I think I did better than I have been doing. And I tried making it longer. Sorry is I disappointed you again. :( I'm just so busy, it's not even funny. I'll try harder next time, okay?  
Oh, and I started a blog. Two actually: www . cherry-rain4 . livejournal . com and www . cherryrain4 . wordpress . com (Take out the spaces. I use the LiveJournal one a lot more.) Check them out!**


	15. Hunt

**A/N: Easter is my favorite holiday, so I had to write a one-shot. It's short, but I hope you enjoy it. :)**

* * *

**Hunt**

"You want me to go look for Easter eggs."

"That's what I said."

Ikuto is being ridiculous. It's the night before Easter, and I have to wake up at 7 am to be with Ami while she finds her basket, and he wants me to look for Easter eggs?

"Amu. It's just one egg." He pleaded with his eyes as he wrapped his arms around my waist. "Please?"

"No." I pushed his arms away and he pouted. "I'm sick of looking for eggs. I've done enough of that already."

"Amu," he started, sighing, "I know you already do a lot for me, but please, just this one thing. I won't ask anything of you ever again." Of course he won't.

But… the longer I sit here arguing, the later I get to bed.

"Okay. I'll do it." He leaned forward and gave me a peck on the lips. "Where should I start?"

"Wherever is fine." He smirked at me, and I glared at him.

I started at my desk, but didn't find anything. I could hear Ikuto laughing behind me, but I continued anyway. Not in my closet. Not under the bed. Not anywhere on Ikuto. After almost an hour of looking, I gave up.

"Aw, Amu. You can't give up. It's here somewhere." He smiled at me, but I didn't smile back. I was tired, and I knew that there wasn't an egg anywhere in this room. "Just keep looking."

"Ikuto, I'm tired, and I have to be up early tomorrow, and-" Tears of frustration started to run down my cheeks. I wiped them away quickly and turned away from Ikuto.

"Look in the bathroom."

I didn't turn around. I walked into the bathroom and straight to the bathtub. Inside was a small pink egg, a sky blue ribbon tied gingerly around it. I picked it up, sitting on the floor and untying the ribbon carefully.

Inside was a silver necklace. It was a heart with a lock on the side. I tipped the egg over a bit more and a shiny silver key slid out onto the floor. I picked it up and opened it up.

There was a small piece of paper, pink in color, folded neatly in the center of the heart. I unfolded it and read it slowly.

_Amu, I love you more than you know. Yeah, it's cheesy, but you know I mean it. - Ikuto_

I turned around to see Ikuto standing behind me. He was smiling, and this time, I smiled back. He bent down and pushed my bangs away from my forehead before giving it a gentle kiss. He slipped his arms under my knees and around my back and picked me up bridal style. I gripped the necklace in my hand and smiled again.

"Thank you," I whispered before laying my head on his shoulder and drifting off to sleep.


End file.
